supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Park
Time for Easter preparations! Collect Easter Eggs and get the Easter Park in your city, Mayor! The Easter Park is a rare Random Task Quest. It was originally released in April 2017, and re-released in April 2018. 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below Note:' this building gave during the Spring 2017 & 2018 season. 'Quest Steps:' 2017= Time for Easter preparations! Easter quest is finally here! Complete the tasks, earn Easter Eggs and get the cutest Easter Park in your city! 'Requirements 2017:' Level 12 'No timers!' You have 10 days to finish the quest. 'Rewards 2017:' Easter Park (2300 & 1 every 16 hours) You need to collect 380 Easter Eggs to get the Easter Park. You can get Eggs completing tasks in the offer window. All the tasks have a value. The number of Eggs you get after completing a task depends on this value. You can get 2, 4 or 9 Eggs for a task (see offer window). You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly, but their difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. Tasks might differ even on the same level. As usual, you can finish a task with . There is only one difference: the cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less cost for finishing that task. Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . There is a cool-down period before the next task with the same value appears. The cool-down times are different for each task. For the +2 task, it's 30 minutes. For the +4 task, it's 1 hour, and for the +9 task, it's 2 hours. If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with . |-|2018= Yes, we know that Easter is over, but isn't it a cute bright park no matter what time of a year it is? It will definitely bring colour to your city, so here's an opportunity to build it! 'Requirements 2018:' Level 15 'No timers!' You have 5 days to finish the quest. 'Rewards 2018:' *'Reward 1:' 10 Easter Eggs collected - 5 Cupcakes (1 Cupcake = 10 ), 250 , 20 *'Reward 2:' 50 Easter Eggs collected - Bunny with Carrots, +45 energy pack x2, 50 *'Reward 3:' 120 Easter Eggs collected - **'If you didn't complete the quest in 2017:' Easter Park (2300 & 1 every 16 hours) **'If you already have the Easter Park:' 12 Cupcakes, Ice Cream Parlour, 12 sc-easter-park2018-start.PNG|Easter Park 2018 sc-easter-park2018-start-alt.PNG|Alternate quest 2018 Sc-easter-park2018-rewards.png|Easter Park rewards 2018 Sc-easter-park2018-rewards-alt.png|Alternate rewards 2018 sc-easter-park2018-claim.PNG|Easter Park 2018 - claim your prize! sc-easter-park2018-claim-alt.PNG|Alternate rewards 2018 - claim your prizes! The object of this quest is to collect 120 Easter Eggs. To do this, you must complete random tasks for the special citizens walking around your city. These citizens can be found with a “?” bubble hovering over their heads (the “?” icon changes to needed items when you start helping). Each special citizen requires tasks to be completed to earn Easter Eggs. Once the tasks are completed, you'll get a small reward in addition to the Easter Eggs. Sc-easter-park2018-resident-task-window.png sc-easter-park2018-resident-task-complete-window.PNG All the tasks have a value. The number of Eggs you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 2, 3 or 5 Eggs for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly. *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. You can finish a task with . *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . After you finish helping one citizen, the next one will appear in 2 hours (or you can skip the waiting time with ). *You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait another 2 hours for the next citizen (you can skip this waiting time with too). There is a 2 hour cooldown before the next task with the same value appears. *If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with 6 . Category:Random Tasks Quests